rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo
The History of''' Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo'''. History The Gonzo Family Aztarwyn was born in Year 96 of the Fifth Age, though, very long before this, the Gonzo Family was created, which plays a huge role in Aztarwyn's life. When Mahjarrat entered the realm of Gielinor, Arrondal Gonzo brought with him the legendary Sword of Gonzo, which is a sword made of Freneskae Metal. This sword is used by Aztarwyn today. Then, the beginnings of the Gonzo Family originated with the betrayal of Zamorak. Arrondal had sworn loyalty to Zamorak. In a battle with the Zarosian Loyalists, after much killing, Arrondal had begun to battle with another powerful Mahjarrat, Nathan Nekai. The two fought, and their duel ended in a draw. The two then began to recruit other Mahjarrat to their cause, the cause to destroy the other. This sparked the Gonzo and Nekai families, and the war between them. This war plays a huge role in Aztarwyn's life as well, as when he was young, he took part in this war. The Birth of Aztarwyn Year 96 of the Fifth Age, Glaiwyn Gonzo was in labor on Ice Mountain, when she was 32. She was pregnant with the baby Aztarwyn. It is said that Aztarwyn's father, who is believed to be Zephon Gonzo, was last seen on Ice Mountain, when the baby was born. She had given birth to him, and shortly after, the father went missing. In honor of the father, he was named Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. Arrondal Gonzo, the original Gonzo Mahjarrat, decided he would raise the boy. The mother died of old age when she was 64. As time passed on, Aztarwyn became stronger - The most powerful Gonzo to live. Many of the family saw that Aztarwyn could have possibly been the true son of Zamorak - But either way, they saw the birth at Ice Mountain, which is right next to the Monastery, as a big fuck you to Saradomin. Pre-Roleplaying History Considering with Aztarwyn's age, he has a very. Very. Long history. Though, I don't feel like writing so much about it that it takes up over 9000 minutes to read. When Aztarwyn was able to walk, and hold a sword, he began his training from Arrondal Gonzo. The hard-core training led Aztarwyn to be the youngest Gonzo to possess the power of a normal Human Gonzo at the age of 17. He then took more advanced training, which included the introduction to the Ancient Magics, and by 21, he was ready for battle. Soon after he was ready, he went into a huge battle against the Nekai with his fellow Gonzos. He was the hero of the battle, and helped his men prevail over the Nekai, which the Gonzos praised him for a very short while, for he had not proven his true strength yet. One battle was not enough to win over the entire family, though it did help. Many battles came and went, and Aztarwyn fought in most of them. He continued his training with Arrondal, learning the ancient magics. Aztarwyn is a very skilled Shadow Magic user. One battle however left Aztarwyn broken and wounded, he could have died if it wasn't for immediate medical attention. Arrondal then decided to give about a fourth of his own power to Aztarwyn - Which made him one of the strongest Gonzo's of all time. Years would fly by, though. Aztarwyn would grow stronger each passing year, working his way up the ranks. Between the battles, the training, and family matters, he was the favorite. At the age of 26, he would have an affair with a random woman. This was the birth of his son, Thomas Gonzo the First. Thomas never received such a hardcore training as his father did, and had a different point of view on the ways of the Gonzos. He converted to Saradominism and the Nekai family, at the age of 20. At the age of 32, he stood next to his dying mother, Glaiwyn. Arrondal and Aztarwyn watched as she had moved onto a different world, the body becoming emotionless and dead. Surely, Aztarwyn's heart and soul began to cry in sadness. This was the last time Arrondal, nor anybody, had seen emotion shown by Aztarwyn, as he became a solid rock-hard emotionless warrior. Then, when Aztarwyn was 39, he had an affair with a Zarosian woman, as they had not known the religions of each other. She was pregnant, and after the child was born, he then realized she was Zarosian, due to purple eyes, and her confession. He killed her instantly. This is when Aztarwyn would have become a vile, sick human being. Though, he has yet to learn why he acts the way he does. Aztarwyn was beginning to grow old, and a bunch of herbalists in the Gonzo family had /a lot/ of potions left over, as the war with the Nekai was beginning to grow stale. He began to take rejuvination potions and strength potions to keep him young and powerful, which is how he is as old as he is today and still like he's 30. He named his son, the son of a Zarosian mother, after himself, Aztarwyn Gonzo Jr. Aztarwyn Jr. never received the same hard-core training as his father did, as Aztarwyn didn't consider him his "true" son, due to the mother's religion. Jr. guy eventually started training himself, getting help from other willing Gonzos. Thomas converted over to the Nekai at the age of 20. Aztarwyn became a very, very, pissed off man. Thomas married a woman in the Nekai who wasn't married, and they had a child, when Thomas was 24. Thomas named his son after himself, Thomas Nekai II. The son had never learned of his true heritage - He only learned though when he was five, and his parents were out, as they hired a baby-sitter, Aztarwyn killed them. He only burnt the mother. Aztarwyn was 50. Nothing truly interesting happens from this point, then we get to when Aztarwyn began to be role-played as. The Beginnings of a Tyrant Aztarwyn's brother Zack (Who they only referred to as brothers, though they are truely brothers) had a Kingdom, which Aztarwyn took. Zack went missing after. The Kingdom fell after awhile, as Aztarwyn grew bored, and had signed up for the Nova Knights. Aztarwyn grew a few friends while in the Nova, especially Eden Syvian. Though, there was a dark side to Aztarwyn, he had joined in and attempted to kill a small child. He thought he killed her, though, he soon found out she wasn't dead. In his Nova uniform, she somehow recongized him, and ran away or something (FOR I DO NOT REMEMBER). However, Aztarwyn left the Nova's and joined a cult of Black Knights, against the Novas (NOT THE KINSHRA, THEY'RE NOT COOL ENOUGH FOR AZTARWYN), though soon after that, he left. He then proceeded on to Varrock. Aztarwyn took on a new attire before he completely reverted back to his old self, of which looked like Runite Armour, only steel. He wished to become King of Varrock, and tried his best to peacefully make his way. Though, it would not work. He met with Princess Puppy of Varrock, and grew a small friendship. Though, one day, he decided it was enough of being Mr. Nice Guy. He kidnapped the Princess' sister, and after she was released, nearly dead, Aztarwyn soon took an army to Varrock. The palace, as well as some of the city, was destroyed. Aztarwyn then created a Kingdom in the name of Zamorak, though, he had not gotten Varrock. Not yet. The Capture of Varrock Months later, Aztarwyn launched a war effort against Varrock, obtaining a group of soldiers, due to the inactive guard. He along with his soldiers were able to destroy the castle and obtain a firm grip inside the city. The war, nothing happened. The next day it was an easy capture of the city. The Second World War begins Aztarwyn gathered his allies, Lord Pyro, Katsu, and Britva Ladel, and they talked of bringing destruction and the spread of Zamorak to Asgarnia. Though, Katsu also brought up that they should do such things in Misthalin as wel, so it was declared that Katsu and Britva will take Misthalin, as Aztarwyn and Pyro destroy and rebuild Asgarnia to how Aztarwyn saw fit. The war began with a declaration against the Nova Knights, the main enemy here in the war. Then Katsu was able to gather a group of soldiers and take over Lumbridge. After Lumbridge was taken, Aztarwyn ordered a bombardment of Rimmington, bringing the town to ashes and claiming it for him. This was the start of a new Asgarnia. Shortly after, Aztarwyn's men and him got into aweshum camo, and raided Port Sarim to siege it. Soon after they ransacked the place, a team of gliders came and destroyed the Port. This was the second land taken in the name of Zamorak. After a failed assassination attempt in Varrock conducted by Aztarwyn and his General, he received word of Katsu's death, involving the group of Nova's in Al-Kharid, whom had been warned by Aztarwyn himself to stay out of the war. Aztarwyn's forces gathered, and they went to Al-Kharid. By the time they left, Al-Kharid was nothing but rubble, and the wooden-stick frame of the palace. Half of it, at that. The Monastery was next to fall, though not destroyed. A group of white knights met the forces of Aztarwyn, and not very long did they fight back. Soon, the knights either died or retreated back to their city. The Monastery was used to plan for Falador's invasion. Later on, Aztarwyn and his forces then proceeded to Falador. They flew in with a batch of Gliders, and landed in the Western Square, no opposition. The Party Room was used as the base inside Falador. Once in, they began working their way to the western square. The park was taken without force, the statue of Saradomin destroyed. Then the real battle began. Finding new enemies - Victory On the way to the square, Aztarwyn stopped at the home of Bruce Clough. He and General Rider Scarch went into the home, and killed the parents. Aztarwyn then gave Bruce a scar on his face, deciding not to kill him. Shortly after, they attacked in the square. Blood was spilled, war was everywhere. It wasn't to to long before the Zamorakian flag raised above the castle in victory. The true life as King Aztarwyn served as King of Falador for a long time (A month O.O.Cly). He married a woman by the name of Trace, and they had their wedding in the Monastery. The dagger was placed in between their hands and was pulled out, slicing their hands and their blood mixing. This was the origin of the Gonzo Ritual. Together, Trace and Aztarwyn had one child, Rachel Gonzo. She was born in Falador Castle, and this would be the only time she was ever with her mother for a very long time. He was still faithful to his men, and fought every battle at the castle. There were frequent attacks, due to the fact they haven't completely destroyed the White Knight order. They always fended off the knights, and continued to do their business. Celebration a month after, fireworks and st00f were used in celebration of the war. Port Sarim had been rebuilt, as well as Rimmington, and the first true Kingdom that Aztarwyn ruled has begun. The kingdom came down when Aztarwyn himself was supposedly killed. Thomas Nekai led the Asgarnian Rebellion, the Kingdom losing every battle. Aztarwyn returns to kill Thomas, hand Falador and his lands to his Zamorakian friends, then isn't seen again for a very long time. The Return Aztarwyn returned before the end of Russia's reign in Ardougne. He declared himself, once more, King of Falador. This reign however was shorter then any of his reigns. His former wife, Trace Gonzo, whom was engaged to Bruce Clough, came to Falador castle. There, Aztarwyn took her hostage and tortured her. Then, he declared his declaration of war on Russia. Bruce then later took his squad of men, and confronted Aztarwyn's at Falador castle. Bruce managed to break from the main fight, and found Trace. Aztarwyn though, or as thought to be, came to stop Bruce. The so called Aztarwyn and Bruce fought, though Bruce managed to kill him and escape with Trace. Hi, I'm still alive. After the entire conflict with Bruce, yet friggen again, Aztarwyn is somehow alive. He goes to reclaim his throne, then sends a bombing squad to blow up the known location of Bruce Clough, after Bruce kills General Scartch. Pyro then tells off Aztarwyn, and soon, Aztarwyn gathers his army and attacks Pyro's army. However, with the help of Bruce, the army fails to take over Asgarnia. Aztarwyn would then go to Falador castle, confront Bruce, Pyro, Draka, and Trace, facing all four of them at once. Aztarwyn had killed Trace, then Bruce finally actually killing Aztarwyn. He was buried in Nardah. The First Revival Aztarwyn was thought to be dead for a long time, at the very least. However, even buried in the sands of Nardah, Aztarwyn's influence was still strong. Especially one, named Katsu, had gone as far as enchanting an amulet for a one-use revival. Katsu went to Nardah, and after searching a bit for the grave of Aztarwyn, he had dug up the sand and dirt that kept Gielinor's most dangerous man contained, the body then exposed. And with just dropping it onto the body, a pulse of life and a shadow beam shooting into the sky; He had returned. After falling from the sky, landing on his feet, he breathed, knowing he was alive again. Katsu had then told him of Bruce's ascension to King-hood, Bruce ruling the Kingdom of Lionheart(V1 LOL), Aztarwyn now without an army, saw this as a good chance to easily become a King again. However, his sword was missing, as Bruce had took it. Aztarwyn gave orders for Katsu to retreive the sword, He then returned to the Gonzo Realm, planning for his ascension to power again. The Massacre of Gunnarsgrunn Katsu arrived to the birth place of Aztarwyn, Ice Mountain, and called upon Aztarwyn after retreiving the sword, now Katsu the owner. Aztarwyn had arrived, Katsu telling him of how him and his apprentice killed chiefton Nikita Dragovich of Gunnarsgrunn and had taken the sword from Bruce. Aztarwyn then took his sword back, looking at it, Katsu and his apprentice was his only men to face perhaps an army. He was confident, so within at least a half hour, they descended to Gunnarsgrunn. At Gunnarsgrunn, Katsu and his apprentice fought Bruce and two Lionheart soldiers, Katsu able to cut Bruce's throat. As Bruce was injured, Aztarwyn went through the wall of the bar to confront Bruce, beginning to brutally kill him. After ripping the cape off of Bruce and killing him, Aztarwyn had brought the body to the back of the Monastery, digging up a grave, and placing Bruce in it. Beside Bruce was his mother and father. After putting on the Lionheart cape, Aztarwyn, Katsu and his apprentice, had moved into the village. In the village of Gunnarsgrunn, a mass murder took place. Each of the men had barged into the homes of the villagers and killed husbands, wives, and children. Some newly enslaved guards went into some homes and did such things as well, such as raping women and then killing them. This was the beginning of Aztarwyn's sadistic acts that would eventually be put into action later on in his lifetime. Aztarwyn tried to breach the barrier of Lionheart City, a flying city, however he failed to enter, so he sent it towards Kandarin. It slowly moves towards the region to this day. As King of Lionheart(I) The day after the massacre, Aztarwyn had called upon all the remaining citizens of Gunnarsgrunn to come to the square of the village. They all lined up and before them stood their new ruler. Aztarwyn had given his speech, how he was the new King of Lionheart, and there would be changes. Aztarwyn then ordered all citizens to kneel before their new ruler. All citizens took a knee to bow before him, all but one child. Aztarwyn had given one warning to the child who refused. The child was seen as a symbol of hope, that one day Aztarwyn will be stood up to and defeated one day. However, Aztarwyn quickly disposed the symbol with his new pet, Nagi the Shadow Snake, and killed the child. Katsu then killed three more citizens out of enjoyment. Aztarwyn passed new laws and regulations so that children were forced to work in the mines, and if they took more than a 3 second break at any given point, they'd be killed on the spot. He also made more laws that were harsh on the people. Aztarwyn reunited with the widow of Bruce, his former wife, Trace. For awhile, him and Trace lived together, sort of dating, not in a fully devoted relationship. Soon however, Aztarwyn disappeared from Lionheart, and Trace went on her way. The Symbol of Hope The rebellious son of Aztarwyn, Aztarwyn Junior, had decided that his father needed to be put down in order for his plan to replace him begin. He had revived Bruce Clough, and gave Bruce what he needed to kill Aztarwyn. Bruce is one of the three people who were seen as a symbol of hope, to stop Aztarwyn. Aztarwyn and Bruce met face to face on the tip of Ice Mountain. For a bit, they talked, before engaging in the first of many epic battles the two would experience. Soon enough, the fight took to Falador Castle, and it continued to go upwards into a tower. Aztarwyn and Bruce were evenly matched. It wasn't until they were up in the highest tower that Bruce put a stab in Aztarwyn's stomach, Bruce shoving Aztarwyn off the tower and into the moat. Aztarwyn had been stopped for now, dying as soon as he sunk to the bottom, however, he would return eventualy. The Second Revival A year or so may have passed since the death of Aztarwyn. Life was amazingly well for his former enemies, and Gielinor was free from his wrath. However, soon, a turn of events would lead to the revival of Aztarwyn. With Bruce Clough dead, his son, Aztarwyn Gonzo the Second, took his place as Dominus of Vigilis Cruor and changing his name to Terwyllon Phoesar. He had poured Zarosianism into Cruor, creating a more evil version. One mage knew, this evil could not spread into Kandarin, where Terwyllon planned to invade. The only way to stop this: Revive Aztarwyn. In the night, it was dark and gloomy. The mage had what was called the Amulet of Katsu to him, which had a one-time use to revive someone. He dived into the water, creating small flares of fire, trying to see. He found the body, the right body, and had pulled it out of the moat, nearly drowning. He then placed the amulet on the chest of Aztarwyn, which his body pulsed of shadow. He was alive. He then flew off, into the sky, a thunder-storm grew, the cloud moving around Gielinor, for his return. He flew off into his realm, acquiring another amulet. He then flew off to the secret buriel of Bruce Clough. He knew he couldn't stop his son alone. The Enemy of my Enemy is now my Ally Aztarwyn somehow had found the burial of Bruce Clough, then dug up the earth, revealing his body. He dropped the amulet into the grave and it had landed upon the dead chest, sending a pulse of shadow to revive him. Aztarwyn made quick work of this, as he had flied off, Bruce awakening, a mind full of unanswered questions. Soon, Bruce had found Emma Marie Genic, and Henrik Harlowe soon came as well. The two then engaged in fighting with two Terwyllon Knights and an archer, being owned. Aztarwyn flew in, quickly killing the three soldiers before going to Bruce, telling him to get up and explaining his action to revive him, and how his son had taken over Cruor and needed to be ended. Bruce and Aztarwyn then both agreed to put their differences aside and begin the Cruor Rebellion, the factions taking their side were the L.C.S. and the Gladius Oceani. Aztarwyn then made the deal with Emma that she had to take care of Henrik and Bruce for him, otherwise she would face execution. She agreed, and he flew off. Father faces Son After much of the war with the Rebels winning battle after battle, the Battle of Edgeville had begun. Terwyllon was with two soldiers in the streets of Edgeville, and Aztarwyn had come down to face him, killing his two soldiers. The two engaged in a fight that Aztarwyn would remember. Aztarwyn was basically facing a copied version of himself, only this version was a younger version, and after a bit of fighting, he then gained the upper hand from an explosion of shadow. The explosion led to Terwyllon's death, and the body of Terwyllon being burned by a pyro mage nearby. Rebel soldiers flooded the town after Terwyllon soldiers gave up and surrendered, Bruce arriving to see the victory. The two then went their ways, however they still continued to work together, to build a Cruor like none-other. The New Praetor of Cruor. Aztarwyn was given the rank of Praetor once he became associated wth Bruce and the Cruor. However, Aztarwyn made sure that his involvment was not known to the public at all, only to those whom were trusted; Bruce and Henrik. Aztarwyn brought more wealth to the Cruor, as well as introducing the Gonzo Family. He did much as a Praetor. Kidnap of Verde Aztarwyn had decided that Emma did not take care of Bruce and Henrik during the civil war, so he went to their house north of Camelot. Aztarwyn entered the gate, meeting Holly and one of her friends. Soon, he left, Verde Genic, the pet dragon of Holly, following him. Verde came off as a stray to Aztarwyn and he took the little dragon with him. Out to Kill Verde was returned to Holly and Emma by Bruce, who also took an L.C.S. squad to the manor. Aztarwyn was planning to strike it in the night and Bruce was there to set up a fake of Emma so she would survive. Later on in the night, sure enough, Aztarwyn was there. He brought ten warriors of the family with him, then they broke down the gate and went into the house. They searched, trashed the house around, and Aztarwyn reached the bedroom. He wasn't easily fooled, knowing it was a fake when he first saw it on the bed. He commanded all his men to search around the house, and he was preparing to burn the house down. Eventually, he found Bruce, Henrik, Holly, Emma, and the other L.C.S. men hiding. Aztarwyn and Bruce came to the agreement they would duel to decide the fate of Emma and Holly; Should Aztarwyn win, he is allowed to kill the two, and if Bruce won, he wasn't allowed to kill them. Luckily for Holly and Emma, Bruce ended up defeating Aztarwyn in the formal duel. Aztarwyn left and went back to work with Bruce. Expansion Aztarwyn was able to convince Bruce to secure Port Sarim and the Monastery after the Cruor-Kharidian War ended, beginning to turn Cruor into what Aztarwyn wanted it to be. Bruce however refused to allow Aztarwyn turn Cruor into an Empire, Bruce kept it a global military, with Bruce as it's leader. Aztarwyn wasn't totally happy. Post-Bruce Thoughts Aztarwyn began to think about what he would do after Bruce stepped off the Dominus spot in Cruor, which he would take easily if he did. Aztarwyn even thought of forcing Bruce off, however when a deal with the Kinshra arrived, he made sure to pressure Bruce continiously. Victory - His 4th Rule of Falador Aztarwyn, after Bruce ordered the take-over of Jatiszo and Neitiznot, was able to get Bruce to finally accept the deal with the Kinshra - The Kinshra gets Port Sarim, and Cruor gets Falador. The Cruor army marched into Falador, Bruce stepping into the public and explaining. Bruce resided in Edgeville still, while Aztarwyn resided in the Faladian castle. Aztarwyn was basically placed as a regent for Bruce. Bruce had the Faladian Flags changed, so the Asgarnian star was colored red, with the outside blue, to show the mutli-cultural aspect of Cruor. The rule was mostly peaceful, before Bruce left Gielinor out of the fact that most people in Gielinor are complete idiots and wanted to find a new land that was ruled by Bruce and his men. Bruce took half of the Cruor army, including a lot of the L.C.S. Taking over Cruor Aztarwyn took the Cruor over when Bruce left, being placed as King of Falador. However, he soon ordered the military to move into Pollniveach, to hide out, and wait for his arrival. Aztarwyn assaulted Admiral Tang Rovin until Tang was immobile, and then he burned the Cruor flag on Falador Castle, then sending a letter to the Mahjarrat Tyrant Oliver Ryder, giving him ownership of the city, while also giving deeds to all the other Cruor lands such as to the Kinshra, Cira of Pollniveach, King Ehrick of Varrock, and other people he thought deserved the lands that Cruor once owned. After his arrival to the military, they left Pollniveach, digging themselves into the sands south of Nardah, awaiting for their time to sprout up. Attempt to bring back Vigilis Cruor Aztarwyn tried to bring Vigilis Cruor back to it's former glory, and he led the Invasion of Nardah. Many Nardah civillians were killed in the process, taking Nardah over with force. Henrik Harlowe was placed as Dominus as well, the two sharing the title, and Henrk being the public Dominus. Aztarwyn worked much in the shadows before his new approach to Cruor. Cruor in the Shadow Vigilis Cruor took on a much darker approach after their rebirth, thanks to Aztarwyn. Here are some events that Aztarwyn took part in somehow. Hiring to kill Queen Sylvari Dominus Henrik Harlowe hired Khione Rovin to assassinate the Queen of Ardougne, as well as an Ardougne Knight named George, paying 200,000 gold coins for the deed to be done. Henrik did this under Aztarwyn's order. A Cold War Aztarwyn sumberged Cruor into a Cold War with Kandar forces and the Eyvindi Provinces. Before King Zenthos of Camelot was forced out of the castle, the two had agreed to become allies and divised a plan that would put Gielinor in World War III. However, with Zenthos being supposedely killed, the third world war never took off, and ended up being a cold war. Endric Troaz was deployed in Kandarin, taking part in few battles, until he was later sent to middle of no-where in the desert for Operation Gonzo. Operation Gonzo Operation Gonzo was created after Aztarwyn had learned of Terwyllon forces in the desert protecting the tomb of Arrondal Gonzo. Endric Troaz along with many L.C.S. members assaulted the tomb. They were able to kill the enemy forces, all of them, and escape with the body of Arrondal. Destroying Nardah, Creating the Zombie Horde After an assassin hired by Aztarwyn goes out and tells Duke Eyvind of the revival of Vigilis Cruor, Aztarwyn orders the destruction of Nardah to occur. His order was carried out, and the ruins of the town was given to the City of Pollniveach. Aztarwyn then met with Zenthos after the assassination of Alexander Aerendyl is completed by the order of Aztarwyn, with the "body" of Arrondal. Aztarwyn then burns the body of Alex, right in front of Zenthos. Aztarwyn then brings Arrondal back to the realm of Gielinor, and the three together create a massive army of zombies in the ruins of Uzer, which contained not just fallen warriors, as well as former Gonzo Members who have died in the ruins, all human(Given that a Mahjarrat cannot be "revived"). A total of 1000 zombies is created, and Aztarwyn takes a massive majority of 777 zombies. These zombies are placed in the Gonzo Realm, where they are currently stored. Participating in the Siege of Varrock The then-King Corvus of Varrock returned to Gielinor, wishing to take his city back from the hands of the "corrupt" Ehrick Elderon. After a month of the siege brutalizing the city, Aztarwyn decides to send newly trained L.C.S. member Irano Forvetta to the final push. Irano fought well, however the war effort failed when Corvus was defeated by Ehrick in a duel on top of the broken palace. Helping Corvus After the siege of Varrock had failed, Katsu, Aztarwyn, and Ulrich, brother of Corvus, all met. The three talked, planning for a second strike on Varrock. It was here that Aztarwyn suggested their attention to be focused elsewhere, where they would have public support. This was Falador, which was in dire need of a rebellion. The three came to an agreement that Corvus would be placed as King of Falador should they be successful and they would together, act as a council for Corvus, with Aztarwyn in charge of the Military. Aztarwyn had posters put up all around Falador, and sooned, the tyrannical Zarosian Mahjarrat King Oliver stepped down from the throne, passing it to Corvus. Aztarwyn took charge of the military through Irano Forvetta, who had fought in the Siege of Varrock. Irano took orders from Aztarwyn and carried them out, such as moving Princess Emma to the Gonzo Realm, and leaving. Aztarwyn left Falador with the entire armoury, essentially. Cannons, gliders, soldiers, etc etc. He left the Faladian Military in shambles. Why he left? He simply grew bored, disliking Ulrich much and seeing no use in the Crown Prince. He was then handed the lands of the Kingdom of Camelot, which he purchased off the Heir for eight million gold coins. Category:Political Figure Re-creation of Lionheart Reunion of Rivals Battle in Al-Kharid Merging Al-Kharid and Lumbridge Meeting Iola Aerendyl and Engagement Helping King Ehrick Involved with Misthalin Plan for Zenthos Anger Plan to kill Ehrick Killing Iola Creating Das Kaiserreich with his army Destruction of Falador Kidnapping Emma The Empire Meeting Lily Becoming Immortal The Son Pulling out of Gielinor Revolt Expanding the Empire Beginning of a War The Daughter The New Empire Killing Bruce War with Lionheart Killing Emma Training Setomus Exposing the Truth Ending a War "The Throne is yours" Hunt Battle for Rachel "I want to die" Rebirth Personality Nobody really knows how Aztarwyn truly acts, all but those close to him. In public, he would be seen as a maniacal overlord who loves to slaughter everyone and everything, due to his Mahjarrat roots. He acts very stern in public, because he iz sturn judge, though speaks wisely. He isn't much different to those who know him very closely, which would mostly be his wives (Trace and Lily the only true wives who got to know him), though he is much softer around them. Normally calm, questions life, though does have his temper at times. Appearance Outfits Aztarwyn overall has had about 6 different outfits, his 4th and 6th are his most commonly known ones. #The Nova Knight uniform #Some kind of mish-mash for an archer. I can't remember back to 2010. #He wore some steel like rune. #Black plate-body, plate-legs, red boots. His crown is his winged helm (Helm of Neitiznot, derp), and he often switched up his sword and shield. The final sword he used with this outfit was the sword he used for the next two, before obtaining the Legendary Sword of Gonzo. It is an enchanted replica of Excalibur, the enchantments much like the Sword of Gonzo, stating the owners name, as well as the enchantment on the Elder Wand from the Harry Potter series, that one must disarm or kill the owner to be called the true owner. Though, if the sword does not accept the owner, due to the failure of disarming or killing the true owner, it will send constant shocks of eletricity to the hand of the fraud owner until it is dropped (For rofl-stealers). #The helm stayed, though he switched to what O.O.Cly is torag's platebody and platelegs. #The only changes here are a full black helm, and the addition to the Sword of Gonzo. He was always known for wearing the cloak of his kingdom/empire from the 4th outfit and beyond. This outfit is currently the one he wears. Casual Usually only seen when he is with his wife Lily Gonzo, though he is usually not seen at all if he is with her. A black shirt, boss shirt though, and black pants, with boots. His face is exposed. Very, very few have seen his full face and lived after. Physical Aztarwyn appears to be in his early 30's, due to potions and magick. He has a strong build, and scars along his chest, marking that he is, or was, a warrior. He has dat fringe, emo hurr, because he's cool. Upon his left eye, is a scar much like Bruce Clough's. The color of his eyes are black, in Gonzo legend it is said that he was born with them. The Gonzo Seal is tattoo'd on both of his arms, and is cosidering to get a enlarged one on his back. Across his chest as well, are just some random epic tattoo's, because he's epic and what-not. Gallery Titles Here will list every title Aztarwyn has held since he was role-played, given he did not have any sort of title pre-roleplay. The list is in chronological order. Head of the Gonzo Family(Was named in pre-roleplaying history, however still in effect to this day) King Aztarwyn of Varrock King Aztarwyn of Falador, or King Aztarwyn of Asgarnia, King Aztarwyn of the Kingdom of Zamorak. Lord Aztarwyn King Aztarwyn of Lionheart Praetor Aztarwyn Gonzo Dominus Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo King Aztarwyn of Camelot, King Aztarwyn of Lionheart Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo(Current) Trivia *Aztarwyn is the oldest developed character that the user Aztarwyn has ever had. *Aztarwyn is the second character that Aztarwyn has ever used. *In a player-made quest series where the name Aztarwyn originated from, Aztarwyn is an elf. *Only three people have seen Aztarwyn's full face and lived afterward(That had been either in combat with him or just a natural enemy). Emma Genic-Clough, Setomus Clough, and Eden Syvian. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Mahjarrat Category:Half-breed Category:Royalty Category:Gonzo Family Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Chaotic Category:Aztarwynian Category:Noble Category:Protagonist Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Lich